


Rosy cheeks and chocolate kisses

by qyujong



Series: Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Café, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter, dongwoo being an adorble little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2014 Christmas Drabbles]</p><p>Sunggyu finally found enough courage to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy cheeks and chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just uploading these here so i can continue this in December again :)

All eyes in the cafe turned to them upon their arrival. People just always seemed surprised by the Dongwoo, whether it was from his loud laugh or just general hyperness. It was a bit awkward at first for Sunggyu but seeing how happy the younger looked it just didn't matter to him anymore. 

Their jackets were quickly taken off and put away before Sunggyu looked around, searching for an empty table. Now he noticed that the whole cafe was covered in Christmas decoration already, red and green crystals hanging from the ceiling and little Christmas trees covered with fake glittering snow at every table. December had only started but nobody seemed to mind.  
“Wanna sit by the window?” Sunggyu pointed to two of the few free seats. A hand grabbed his own as Dongwoo nodded and started walking towards said table. “I heard that they have really great chocolate cake here Hyung, can we get some?” Seeing how excited the other was Sunggyu couldn’t help but agree as they sat down opposite of each other.

This was supposed to be their first date, well first official one. They of course had hung out before, but mostly just with Hoya around since he had introduced them. But around 2 weeks ago they were supposed to meet him at han river when he suddenly cancelled, leaving Sunggyu and Dongwoo with nothing to do. They had ended up just talking about themselves while sitting a bus stop, making basically every bus driver mad by not getting on.  
After that everything went pretty fast.They exchanged phone numbers, started having late night chatting sessions about anything and Sunggyu just knew they would fit together. Every flaw he had seemed to even out with Dongwoo around and before he knew it he had already asked him out. Luckily for him, the younger was also more than willing to replace the words ‘hanging out’ with ‘going out’.  
Dongwoo’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts suddenly.

"Waah, Gyu. Your cheeks are so red, is it because of the temperature change? Are you too warm?" Dongwoo leaned over the table, stroking the others cheek with one of his hands. If he didn't know it was impossible Sunggyu would have sworn time slowed down a little bit and he absently leaned his face against the hand, a tiny smile appearing on his face. The grin on Dongwoo’s face got brighter as he leaned back, picking up the menu on his way.  
“Do you want green tea? You said you liked it right? Then again green tea doesn’t fit to chocolate cake, we should get like a latte or something with cinna--” 

“I’ll get whatever you get.” Sunggyu cut him off, “I don’t really go to cafe’s often so I don’t really have a favourite.” Humming, Dongwoo went back to the menu. It was adorable how the younger seemed to really be looking for something they both would like but it didn’t matter what he would order anyway, Sunggyu would try anything if Dongwoo was offering it to him. Well unless it looked like it would kill him. 

The minutes went by and a conversation started up again about their days, if anything new had happened since they last saw each other. Dongwoo disappeared for a while to make their order, not giving in under Sunggyu’s whining about wanting to know what it is and when he came back it was with an even brighter smile as apparently the cashier had given him 2 free candy canes.

“Here one is for you, don’t eat it yet you’ll need it.” The younger said as he handed over one of the canes to Sunggyu after he sat down again. “She said it’ll only take a minute or 2, oh but she also told me we look cute together.” The heat in Sunggyu’s cheeks only seemed to be increasing and he swore he could feel the looks the cafe owner was giving them in his neck. It truly only was 2 minutes before Dongwoo’s name was called out again and he went to pick up their food, pushing Sunggyu’s shoulder back down when he offered to get it. 

“It’s a surprise! Close your eyes, I’ll tell you when to open them again.” He talked so fast that he ended up skipping over some of the sounds in the words as he almost jumped over to the counter again. Sunggyu glared over to the table that occupied some now giggling school girls that apparently found his situation to be very amusing. Or cute, who knows, school girls seemed to giggle at everything anyway. He still closed his eyes, as Dongwoo had requested of him and waited, arms folded on his lap to give him at least some grip on reality. 

The approaching steps seemed way louder than they would have with open eyes and Sunggyu sat up straighter, waiting for the other to say something. But instead a warm sweet breath hit his face and before he knew it there were thick lips on his while the taste of chocolate took over his taste buds. He couldn't even react before Dongwoo pulled away again and when Sunggyu opened his eyes, the younger was already sitting opposite of him again.  
“It’s delicious right, Gyu?”


End file.
